The prince of Mobius
by mistythehedgehogsonicfan
Summary: DominAted on the Prince of Egypt,Sonic was a prince of robius. But one one day, everything changed when he meets his never known sister, blaze. Will sonic deliver the mobians? Will they survive?


**Hey everyone! I did this for entertainment! Not to bother your religion! None of this is mine. Enjoy!**

_Long ago, Mobia was a deserted world. Their was no more food, or water. An echidna named Joseph set off to find a new world, where the mobians could live. Using the power of the chaos emeralds, he found a world rich with life, and vegetation. There lived a pharaohs who ruled over robion. The pharaohs people were dying in multitudes. Joseph, showed the pharaoh that the people were drinking germy water, and the wrong kind of food. The pharaoh was so grateful, that he allowed the mobians to live in robia, in exchange for the emeralds. For some years, everything was well. Then, a new pharaoh came to power. Tree he Montana multiplied so great, that silver (the pharaoh) sent them to work as slaves. Yet they grew on. Silver wished to eliminate them, but in order to do that, he needed to use the emeralds. But, he couldn't touch them without getting hurt. Soon, he had a son, naming him shadow. Shadow accidentally touched them, but showed no injury. Silver hoped one day, shadow would use his power to kill all the mobians. But for now, all the mobians cried out to God. When will their delivered come?_

_ The Prince Of Mobius_

_(Deliver us: all sonic characters except for shadow, silver,taikiel, and sonic)_

Robian Guards  
Mud...Sand...Water...Straw...Faster!  
Mud...And lift...Sand...And Pull  
Water...And raise up...Straw...Faster!

Slaves  
With the sting of the whip on my shoulder  
With the salt of my sweat on my brow  
Elohim, God on high  
Can you hear your people cry:  
Help us now  
This dark hour...

Deliver us  
Hear our call  
Deliver us  
Lord of all  
Remember us, here in this burning sand  
Deliver us  
There`s a land you promised us  
Deliver us to the promised land...

In the village, yocheved hide in her house whith her c children knuckles,blaze, And baby sonic. She stared out as guards barged into homes, taking baby boys.

Yocheved  
Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach  
(My good and tender son)  
Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad  
(Don`t be frightened and don`t be scared)  
My son, I have nothing I can give  
But this chance that you may live (puts him in basket)  
I pray we`ll meet again  
If He will deliver us!

They ran through the streets avoiding guards.

Slaves:  
Deliver us  
Hear our prayer  
Deliver us  
From despair  
These years of slavery grow  
too cruel to stand  
Deliver us  
There`s a land you promised us  
Deliver us  
Out of bondage and  
Deliver us to the promised land...

They came upon the Nile river. Yocheved placed the basket in the water. Baby sonic started to whimper.

Yocheved  
Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don`t cry  
Sleep as you`re rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
So I`ll be with you when you dream...

She placed the lid over the sleeping hedgehog. And began to place him in the water.

River, o river  
Flow gently for me  
Such precious cargo you bear. (Let's go and watches it flow away)  
Do you know somewhere  
he can live free? (Tears in her eyes)  
River, deliver him there...

(A/n now you will understand why he doesn't like water!)

Young blaze ran alongside on land, watching over the basket holding her brother. The basket just escaped crocodiles and hippos. She gasped when it got caught in a net, but luckily fell. Then, ships rowed toward the basket. Young blaze started to scramble into the water, when the ship's missed him. The basket flowed toward the palace. Blaze hide behind reeds. Princess taikiel was their, whith shadow! She held her breath, waiting for the reaction. Failure set baby shadow down and opened the basket. To blazes surprise, she smiled at the now-happy baby blue hedgehog. She sighed and sang softly.

Young Blaze  
Brother, you`re safe now  
And safe may you stay  
For I have a prayer just for you:  
Grow, baby brother  
Come back someday  
Come and deliver us, too... (leaves slowly)

Taikiel picked up the baby hedgehog. Shadow tugged on her dress, wanting to be held too.

Taikiel: come shadow, we must show silver your new brother, Sonic.

Slaves  
Deliver us  
Send a shepherd to shepherd us  
And deliver us to the promised us, to the promise land!

Yocheved  
Deliver uuuuuussssss!

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
